Kedalaman Matamu
by Zhanr
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang perjalanan hidup, melalui pertarungan demi pertarungan, untuk memeluk erat semua kebencian dan rasa sakit. Mata ini, menjadi saksi atas hembusan angin yang tertawa dan juga sinar hampa matahari yang bahkan tak mampu menembus… kedalaman mata ini. Warn: Vampire!Naru, Naruto X Shinobu!
1. Chapter 1

Pukul tujuh pagi saat pintu kamarku diketuk.

Aku melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, membuka tirai jendela sebentar, membiarkan cahaya pagi melewati kaca. Hamparan kota Tokyo langsung menyambutku melalui jendela kamar. Pagi yang mendung, dengan awan hitam menggelayut di langit. Tadi malam, sepulang dari makan malam bersama ketua dari Divisi Pertahanan, aku meluncur ke salah satu hotel bintang lima untuk bermalam.

Aku membuka pintu. Seseorang dengan seragam pelayan menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat berstempel aksara Jepang, berwarna merah. Disana tertulis 'Lin' yang merupakan simbol keluarga Lin, penguasa serikat ekonomi di Jepang. Aku menerima amplop tersebut tanpa bicara. Pelayan membungkuk, balik kanan.

Aku merobek ujung amplop lalu mengeluarkan surat di dalamnya. Logo 'Lin' kembali terlihat pada sudut kertas. Itu surat undangan resmi, isinya pendek hanya untuk memintaku datang kemarkas besar mereka, di gedung Casino lantai empat puluh, malam ini pukul sembilan. Pertemuan antar dua puluh keluarga seperti perintah ketua Divisi Pertahanan Tokyo.

Aku meletakkan surat itu sembarang di atas tempat tidur. Berdiri di depan jendela, menatap kesibukan Kota Tokyo di bawa sana. Terlihat jalanan yang padat, kereta melesat di atas relnya, dan kapal-kapal yang memenuhi teluk. Aku mengusap rambut. Seperti yang kuduga, mereka terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu di tempat lain. Benteng Casino adalah satunya pilihan teraman bagi mereka. Tidak masalah, aku tidak perlu mengubah rencanaku apalagi menyiapkan cadangannya. Aku melirik jam di atas meja. Masih lima jam lagi, aku punya waktu lebih dari cukup.

Saatnya beraksi…

* * *

 **~••~**

 **Kedalaman Matamu**

.

.

.

Genre :

 **Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Supranatural, etc**

.

.

.

Rating:

 **M**

.

.

.

Pair :

 **[Naruto x Shinobu]**

 **.**

.

.

Warning:

 **Newbie, typo(s), abal, Semi!Evil, OOC, OC, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Melenceng dari alur, etc**

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang perjalanan hidup, melalui pertarungan demi pertarungan, untuk memeluk erat semua kebencian dan rasa sakit. Mata ini, menjadi saksi atas hembusan angin yang tertawa dan juga sinar hampa matahari yang bahkan tak mampu menembus… kedalaman mata ini.

.

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan asing

" **Blablabla"** = perkataan kemampuan

.

.

 **Desclaimer:** This is just fiction, purely to entertain the reader and justify the way my writing is difficult to understand. And I do not mind anyone who wants to read.

Selamat membaca!

 **~••~**

 _ **'When the Vampire tries to help his family'**_

Reunion of Family

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Start!

* * *

Pukul delapan malam, aku turun ke lobi hotel mengenakan pakaian kasual, memakai kacamata hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah yang memeluk kerah dengan erat, seraya membawa sebuah koper besar. Seperti hal nya para turis yang datang, menyetop taksi, memintanya mengantar ke Gedung Casino.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk sampai disana. Dan ketika aku melangkahkan kaki, para Yakuza tiba-tiba saja membentuk sebuah barisan dengan kedua tangan memegang pedang yang di acungkan ke langit-langit. Dan dari kedua mataku yang memandang kejauhan, nampak seorang pria gemuk dengan satu cangkir bir di tangan kanannya.

Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan pria itu, mungkin dia memanglah baik dalam pengawasan politik namun perasaannya telah ditelan ke dalam hati. Dia hidup hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri, tinggal dan menghabiskan hartanya. Tanpa mempedulikan rakyatnya sendiri.

"Halo. Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk diam. Itulah keputusan yang kuharapkan. Aku tidak berharap lebih hanya sekedar bicara dengan para sampah ini, karena mulut ini begitu mahal untuk mengeluarkan suara meski hanya gumaman.

Pria gemuk itu hanya tersenyum sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam gedung Casino. Dan kami berdua pun sudah disambut oleh perwakilan dua puluh keluarga. Satu-dua ah ada tiga kursi yang kosong, sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui siapakah yang tidak datang. Dan… aku pun menyadari kalau keluarga Lin menatapku marah dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat. Aku balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih telah hadir di jamuan makan malam ini. Semoga kesejahteraan selalu bersama kalian" Pria gemuk itu berdiri lebih dulu, menatap satu per satu dari perwakilan keluarga. "Baiklah, aku tak suka berbasa-basi dengan pembicaraan yang membosankan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada satu per satu dari kalian, apakah ada dari kalian yang berhubungan dengan kaum Tiga Fraksi?"

Tak ada yang menjawab satu pun, dan itu malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Jawab! Aku tak mungkin mengadakan pertemuan ini hanya untuk melihat wajah bodoh kalian…" Namun keheningan tetap menyelimuti tempat ini. Pria gemuk itu pun yang sudah tak kuat dengan semua ini lantas menggebrak meja. "Katakan! Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa salah satu dari kalian mengadakan pertemuan ilegal dan membeberkan tentang Bangsa Vampir. Apakah kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tahu? Kita akan di ambang kemusnahan!"

Kuacungkan tanganku ke atas, menjadikan diriku sebagai pusat dari pasang mata disana. "Tauke, aku minta maaf jika memotong sekaligus berbeda pendapat. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan beberapa hal yang kudapat dari wajah-wajah perwakilan keluarga"

Tauke mengangguk, mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali di kursi mewahnya dan membiarkanku untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Dengan satu deheman singkat, aku mulai berbicara. "Baiklah, aku dan Alucard mendapatkan beberapa informasi tentang siapa yang menjadi dalang dari semua in-"

"Mengakulah!" Tauke yang sepertinya tak bisa menjaga emosinya menyela perkataanku.

Brak!

Aku menghempaskan satu tinju yang kuat pada meja mewah yang tak bersalah ini sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. Menatap tajam kearah Tauke yang mengambil satu langkah mundur, seperti rasa takutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar? Tunjukkan kalau kau itu memanglah Ketua dari perwakilan keluarga!" Perwakilan keluarga yang awalnya memasang posisi siaga pun melenturkan kesiagaan mereka saat mengetahui alasan aku melakukan itu, kini mereka menatap kearah Tauke seperti yang kulakukan. "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau yang dilanda kemusnahan itu bukan kau saja, tetapi kami juga. Apakah kau lupa insiden seribu tahun yang lalu?"

 _ **Seribu tahun lalu.**_

Suatu hal yang membuat Ras Vampire menjelang kepunahan, dengan kegagalan mereka yang bertahan di peperangan selama satu tahun lamanya. Lantas bagaimana akhirnya? Yah… Vampire hanyalah ras yang dipenuhi oleh ego karena kesombongan mereka sendiri, memiliki sebuah keabadian yang membuat mereka jauh-jauh lebih sampah dari bangsa iblis. Pada dasarnya Vampire adalah ras yang sangat kuat karena kekuatan mereka, tapi karena merasa mereka yang terkuat maka satu per satu mereka terjun ke medan perang tanpa memikirkan strategi yang akan dilakukan.

Namun mereka melupakan beberapa fakta bahwa musuh yang dilawan sangatlah kuat. Aku pun masih mengingat siapa saja orang kuat yang kulawan… Mereka kuat, tidak.. sangat kuat bahkan mampu membinasakan ras kami dengan satu serangan kuat.

Tapi…

Aku tidak takut.

Jika setiap manusia memiliki lima emosi, yaitu bahagia, sedih, takut, jijik, dan kemarahan. Aku hanya satu emosi. Aku tidak punya rasa takut.

Kalian kira itu omong kosong? Gurauan? Tidak. Lihatlah wajahku, lihat bola mataku. Kalian tidak akan menemukan walau semili rasa takut itu.

Malam itu, di tengah hujan lebat, sesosok monster mengerikan telah mengambil rasa takutku. Tatapan matanya yang merah, dengus napasnya yang memburu, dan taringnya yang kemilau saat ditimpa cahaya petir telah membelah dadaku, mengeluarkan rasa gentar. Sejak saat itu, seribu tahun berlalu, aku tidak mengenal lagi definisi rasa takut.

Akan kuceritakan semuanya agar kalian mengerti. Inilah hidupku, dan aku pun tidak peduli apa pun penilaian kalian. Lantas apa peranku dalam cerita ini?

Aku hanyalah seorang saksi hidup.

Kisah ini dimulai seribu tahun silam, saat usiaku lima ratus tiga puluh dua tahun.

Dahulu kala… terjadi sebuah armageddon yang akan memicu pada sebuah kehancuran dan kepunahan, mereka berperang, mereka berebut kekuasaan. Mereka saling membenci dan membunuh sesama mereka demi kepentingan sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengenal.. siapakah dia? Apakah dia temanku? Haruskah aku bertarung bersamanya? Tidak… Semuanya hanyalah realita semu yang takkan pernah terjadi.

Naga, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, Youkai dan… Vampire.

Hanya satu kesimpulan ketika menjelang akhir dari semua itu…

Kepunahan.

Jika Fraksi Malaikat kehilangan banyak sekali ras mereka, Malaikat Jatuh yang kehilangan ¾ pasukan, Iblis yang harus kehilangan pemimpin terkuat mereka, Youkai harus kehilangan pemimpin dan pasukannya dan begitu juga dengan Bangsa Vampire yang awalnya memiliki 1472 keluarga kini hanya tersisa 20 keluarga utama.

Diantara berjuta-juta makhluk tersebut, hanya sebagian yang selamat. Terdiam. Menyesal. Menunduk. Penuh akan emosi keputusasaan.

Serasa kosong… itulah yang mereka rasakan. Yah…

Aku tahu itu.

.

 **(Naruto End Point of View)**

"Naruto…" Tiba-tiba Tauke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berbagai emosi tercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam ruangan yang hening dalam waktu sekejap. Ada beberapa anggota keluarga yang sedang berkumpul di pinggir dinding. Saat melihatnya, mereka hanya mengangguk dalam-dalam, dan memberikan hormat.

"Bagaimana pandanganmu terhadap kami? Kau yang merupakan satu-satunya Vampire termuda dan memiliki wawasan luas pasti memiliki berbagai kesimpulan selama ini…" Tauke menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman kecut. "Bukankah kami itu buruk di matamu? Saat keluargamu bertarung, kami hanya bisa bertekuk dalam ketakutan dan pada akhirnya menjadi sampah…"

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu, Tauke" Naruto berkata dengan suara lebih lembut, duduk kembali di kursi. "Meskipun aku membencimu karena tidak mempedulikan rakyatmu sendiri… Tapi apapun pandangan orang lain terhadapmu, aku tetap tidak memiliki keinginan untuk diutarakan… aku tak memiliki amarah untuk dilampiaskan.. Tidak ada"

Naruto menghembuskan napas perlahan. Sepertinya hari ini sudah cukup, biasanya ia takkan berbicara selama ini. Namun karena demi masa depan bagi Bangsa Vampire, Naruto akan melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan mengawasi pergerakan para iblis, kalian fokuslah untuk tetap tidak menonjol. Karena hawa negatif kalian akan mudah di rasakan oleh Youkai di sekitar sini"

Tauke akhirnya mengangguk. Ia terkekeh.

"Anggap saja kalian itu adalah harta terkutuk di dunia, yang tidak bisa di cari ataupun ditemukan kecuali dengan kutukan itu sendiri" Naruto berseru dengan lantang, bukan semata karena ia ingin diperhatikan, tapi sebagian karena nostalgia. "Carilah sesuatu yang sulit seperti kalian sedang berjalan di tengah kegelapan meraba diantara kesunyian dan akan melihat kematian"

"Huh… kau seperti orang tua saja"

Naruto pun nyengir sambil memajukan tinjunya ke tengah, ruangan ini lengang sejenak sebelum suara ketukan antara tinju itu memecah kesunyian.

"Aku akan mulai melangkah dari sini… Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku takkan melibatkan kalian. Teruslah hidup… hanya itulah yang aku harapkan dari kalian. Tak perlu mengirimkan beberapa pasukan untuk menjagaku, karena itu hanya akan menambah rasio kepunahan kita"

Ruangan ini kembali dipenuhi oleh tawa.

"Tidak kusangka, Naruto, anak yang dulu selalu gagal dalam berubah wujud dan tidak bisa terbang, hari ini menjadi sangat bijak dan menceramahi kita" Beberapa pelayan pun berjalan memberikan segelas wine kearah mereka, salah satu dari keluarga pun mengacungkan gelasnya. "Mari kita bersulang untuk Naruto!"

Seluruh keluarga pun menghabiskan isi gelas sekali tenggak.

Dan acara ini di lanjutkan dengan pesta yang berlangsung sangat meriah. Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang berada di luar gedung menatap kearah Tauke dengan satu alis tertaut. "Ada apa? Seharusnya kau ikut dengan mereka"

"Ahh tidak tidak, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa permintaan kepadamu"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mendengus. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tak membutuhkan penjagaan."

"Bukan.. bukan itu" Tauke menatap langit yang luas. "Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong kepadamu, bawalah anakku."

"…Shinobu kah?"

Tauke mengangguk. "Dia… entah kenapa menjadi dingin kepadaku, aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya dan berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Tapi.. dia tetap menjauh. Terakhir kali aku membawanya ke dunia manusia, dia sempat jatuh hati kepada seorang manusia"

"Kau bilang Shinobu yang dingin itu suka kepada seorang manusia? Oh Tuhan, jangan membuatku tertawa" Naruto terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. "Dia itu gadis tsund-"

Tuk!

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya ketika sebuah batu kerikil menyentuh kepalanya, menatap kearah kerikil yang sedang gelinding sampai terantuk oleh batu lainnya sebelum pandangannya kearah pelaku.

"S-shinobu?!"

Gadis itu pun tersenyum amat manis kearahnya dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Mata kuning nya telah berubah menjadi merah vertical. "Hmph! Bisa kau lanjutkan ucapanmu itu, Na-Ru-To-Kunh~"

Mungkin Naruto harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan saat ini, karena telah memberikannya kembali apa itu rasa takut. Takut kepada sosok yang amat mengerikan di matanya… yah, perempuan.

Tiga puluh detik hening sejenak, sebelum Shinobu buka suara.

"Bawa aku"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu? Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau ada banyak manusia yang berbahaya disana?"

"Kau terlalu takut dengan itu" Shinobu mengambil nafas dalam dan menahan sejenak sebelum dia keluarkan. Tatapan matanya teralih menatap wajah Vampire yang seumuran dengannya itu sekali lagi. Mencoba membaca raut wajah yang dia keluarkan, mencoba untuk menelusuri kedalaman matanya. Sedikit saja, mencoba mencoba membaca pancaran emosi yang terluap… walau sedikit saja. Tapi kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang. Vampire di depannya tidak pernah menunjukkan celah seperti itu. Wajah itu tetap diam sebagaimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku tidak pernah takut"

"…?"

"Karena Lucifer berkata kepadaku, bahwa manusia akan saling membunuh. Dan membuat kerusakan atas tanah mereka sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada alasan lain untukmu agar membawaku"

"Tidak, kau hanya akan merepotkanku!"

Tangan Shinobi bergerak cepat dan gesit, senyum jahat yang tersirat diwajahnya sebelum sebuah teriakan sakit terdengar dari laki-laki di depannya.

"Aduh-aduh, kenapa kau menjewerku sih?"

"Itu tanda cinta dariku, vampire bodoh!"

Tauke yang mendengar perbincangan itu pun mau tak mau tersenyum penuh kelegaan, dapat melihat kembali raut wajah anaknya yang seperti dulu. Vampire bermata sipit itu mengangguk. "Naruto-kun, tolong jaga Shinobu yah… aku berterimakasih penuh kepadamu"

Meskipun wajahnya terlihat akan penolakan, tetapi dia akan tetap melakukannya. Meski dia harus bertahan di suatu tempat selama beberapa tahun. Walaupun tempat itu penuh akan… penderitaan.

.

.

.

.

Jikalah tercipta satu kanvas,

Kan kulukis lukaku dengan tetes darah ini

Kan kutulis sedihku dengan tetes air mata ini.

Biar semua dapat melihat kepalsuan senyuman lelaki…

.

.

.

.

Hujan…

Adalah hal pertama yang ditemui saat tiba di tempat ini. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh rasa putus asa dan kebencian yang mendalam. Dan hal itu membuat dirinya kembali bernostalgia, menatap dengan hampa dari balik mata hitam kelam yang tak memiliki cahaya dibaliknya. Dirinya pernah membenci, suatu perasaan yang tidak ia sukai ketika harus menjadi yang terlemah. Putus asa karena tidak bisa menjadi yang kuat dan hanya bisa menatap punggung mereka.

'Huh…' Naruto membuang napas singkat.

Lima menit yang lalu, awan hitam telah menggantung cukup pekat dan menenggelamkan Matahari. Ratusan tetes air langit yang berjatuhan… rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang. Dan sebuah suara nyanyian guntur yang menggelegar.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan, menghiraukan segala macam perkataan yang dilontarkan Shinobu kepadanya. Tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang basah dan beberapa manusia yang berlari melewatinya dengan benda di atas kepalanya. Rasa dingin adalah hal terakhir yang harus dia pikirkan untuk saat ini, tatapan matanya tetap sebagaimana dia dulu menginjak tanah Manusia, tatapan yang terlihat kosong yang menatap jauh kedepan. Tatapan yang berubah saat dia kembali merangkai kenangan.

Dan langkah kaki yang terus berjalan pelan… tatapan yang hanya melihat kekosongan. Hingga berhenti…

Dan suara petir menggema memecah langit, kilatan yang bersinar memperlihatkan cahaya yang mengakar. Tepat dihadapan Vampire itu, seorang wanita muda tergeletak lemah. Petir terus menyambar dan hujan semakin lebat, seiring dengan Naruto yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melihat kondisi menyedihkan wanita itu. Sedikit bau amis yang mulai mengabur karena terkena permata hujan, tatapan Naruto yang melebar melihat darah yang mengalir dari selangkangan wanita tersebut. Rambut pirang yang kotor oleh lumpur, tatapan yang kosong seperti mati. Air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

Menyedihkan.

Meskipun Naruto mengetahu secara pasti apa yang terjadi padanya, namun Naruto tidak mengubah pandangan manusia. Tapi… ketika melihat wanita ini, entah kenapa ia seperti melihat kehidupan kejam yang pernah ia lalui. Dan pada akhirnya ia menyadari kalau kata-kata Lucifer itu benar, bahwa manusia akan terus berperang dan siapa yang lemah akan tertindas.

Tangan Naruto terulur.. mencoba menggapai puncak kepala wanita itu. Mengelus pelan dan tersenyum secara paksa, hingga tidak menunggu lama dia dan Shinobu bersama wanita itu menghilang seperti objek yang perlahan pudar dari kenyataan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

 **XxX…Zhanriyasha…XxX**

Asia Argento.

Sebelum semua ini dimulai dia hanyalah anak biasa. Anak biasa yang berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan di salah satu sudut kota. Sebagaimana anak yang lain dia tumbuh dan berkembang dalam bimbingan suster yang mengurus panti kecil mereka.

"Kebebasan adalah milik kami"

Tulisan itulah yang ia lihat ketika pertama kali berada di panti asuhan. Tulisan yang tertulis rapi di dinding, meski ada beberapa coretan yang menenggelamkannya, tapi itu tetap tidak mengubah pandangan para pasang mata yang melihat tulisan tersebut.

Dan selama ia hidup, Asia di ajarkan untuk selalu bersikap sebagaimana selayaknya anak kecil seusianya. Menyadari kedepan bagaimana dia hidup dari apa yang dia pelajari hari ini.

Hingga pada usia yang cukup, Asia mulai berjalan dan melangkah untuk belajar lebih banyak. Hari-hari yang penuh dengan senyuman, canda tawa yang tak pernah hilang, meski air pasang yang berusaha untuk membawanya kedasar jurang yang curam.

Tapi, semua itu berubah… ketika sebuah titik hitam mulai mengambil jiwanya.

Rasa takut yang mendera tubuhnya ketika melihat beberapa orang membawa dan menyeretnya kedalam sebuah gang yang sempit. Dia yang ketakutan, memohon segala perlindungan kepada Tuhannya.. meminta sedikit saja agar yang ia takutkan tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi, jawaban yang ia tunggu itu tidak pernah datang.. air mata yang mengalir menjadi salah satu isyarat. Jiwa yang terasa kotor saat tangan-tangan itu mulai meraba tubuhnya, dan meronta keras… dan beberapa tamparan adalah apa yang dia terima.

Dan saat ada sebuah objek lain yang berganti dan memasukinya lebih dalam… terasa perih dibagian tertentu membuat dia berteriak keras meminta tolong. Hingga dia tidak mampu bersuara lagi, hanya diam saat orang-orang itu menyetubuhinya secara bergantian.

Saat itu, dia hanyalah Asia yang lugu dari panti asuhan. Mimpinya untuk berpendidikan tinggi dan bekerja sebagai seorang ilmuwan. Masih bersyukur memiliki seseorang yang mau mengurusnya. Puluhan kilometer ia tempuh untuk mencari tahu tentang dunia ini, tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh. Biarpun cemooh dan pandangan menyepelekan dari teman-teman yang kebanyakan menghujaninya.

Saat itu, dia hanyalah Asia yang lugu dari panti asuhan. Impian yang terus ia kejar dengan langkah kaki yang tak pernah henti-hentinya menapaki jalan terjal. Dan hanya kata-kata batin yang mampu terucap dalam hatinya.

 _Tuhan, jika aku berdiri di sebelah-Mu nanti. Apakah Kau akan memarah-marahi aku akan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini? Apakah aku bisa bersama-Mu di surga nanti? Apakah bisa? Dengan jiwa ini yang telah kotor oleh para serigala di luar sana…_

 _Aku harap tidak, ya Tuhan…_

 _Aku harap di surga nanti, aku tak perlu lagi mendengar kata 'Jangan' yang selama ini di dunia selalu diucapkan dengan suara lantang, mata melotot, dan muka merah padam sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Aku harap di surga nanti, hak-hakku sebagai makhluk ciptaan-Mu bisa terpenuhi. Semoga Kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh para manusia di dunia._

 _Amin._

Dan kegelapan adalah setelah itu.

Namun…

Isakan itu berhenti ketika mendengar kecipak dari sebuah langkah kaki yang menghujami genangan air, seseorang yang berjalan. Mencoba melihat namun hanya sebuah kabut yang nampak, mencoba merasakan… namun hanya sunyi yang berbisik. Dan ketika Asia mampu membuka matanya meski hanya setengah, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai memudar bersamaan. Dan hal terakhir yang berada di benaknya hanyalah…

Kedalaman mata itu.

 **~•~**

 **Tahun-tahun yang terlewati…**

Pada saat semua kenangan yang pernah terucap dan terulang, semuanya hanya seperti sebuah butiran ingatan yang akan menghilang. Dia tahu bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang dipenuhi oleh ego, hingga dia akan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Dia tahu bahwa Manusia memiliki potensi untuk melampaui segala apa yang mereka pikirkan. Dan kata melupakan adalah hal yang lumrah untuk mereka yang dilupakan.

Tapi kini anggapan itu semakin berbanding terbalik dari waktu kewaktu.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah akan semua ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak melupakanku… Asia?"

Asia, wanita itu memberikan wajah bingung kepada Naruto.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu, kupikir kau akan melupakanku dan akan terus menggapai impianmu… lalu… kenapa kau berbeda..?"

Asia yang mengerti tentang pemikiran penyelamat di depannya pun menyulam sebuah senyuman tipis. "Aku berbeda karena Tuhan menjawab do'a ku" Asia mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat ini, menyeka air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tuhan memang tidak menolongku pada saat itu, sehingga aku kehilangan kegadisanku. Namun Tuhan menolongku setelah itu"

"Setelah itu?"

"Iya." Mantan biarawati itu tersenyum. "Tuhan telah mempertemukanku dengan kalian berdua. Naruto-san dan Shinobu-san, kalian adalah penyelamatku.. kalian adalah segalanya, meskipun aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk kalian. Mungkin.. kalian sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak sendiri, dan untuk alasan kenapa aku masih mengenalmu…"

Ya.. bahkan Asia masih mengenal Naruto, meski dia tahu bahwa Naruto itu bukanlah manusia.. dan bahkan Asia masih tahu alasan kenapa dia mengenal Naruto sampai saat ini.

"Karena… Kedalaman matamu yang membuatku mengetahui siapakah kamu, Naruto-niisan. Sejauh mataku memandang cakrawala, dan menatap berbagai ekspresi seseorang dari kedua matanya… hanya kamulah yang berbeda"

Naruto membeku.

…dan baru saja ia ingin menjawab ucapan tersebut, sebuah lingkaran sihir telah muncul di samping Asia.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau membawa Asia kemari?!" Sesosok gadis cantik dengan rambut merah yang tergerai sampai lutut sedang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, seakan-akan menuduhnya karena telah melakukan tindakan pelecehan.

"B-b-buchou" Asia menggapai tangan gadis itu untuk menghentikan kesalah pahaman ini, sebelum pada akhirnya Asia menghela napas lelah sambil tersenyum. "Buchou, dia itu… kakakku"

"Sungguh?" Mata Rias membulat. "Dia ini… kakakmu? Dimana miripnya coba?"

Rias menatap penuh menyelidik kearah Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan kembali lagi ke kaki. Mungkin jika Rias bisa mengaproviasasikan penampilan Naruto, saat ini memanglah betul-betul berbeda. Rambut hitam yang terkesan berantakan namun pas untuk penampilannya, mata hitam onyx yang tidak memancarkan sedikit pun tanda-tanda kehidupan dan otot rahang yang mengeras menambahkan kesan… 'Tampan' batin Rias ketika menyadari hal tersebut.

Namun Rias tersadar dari lamunannya, mata blue-green nya menatap tajam kearah Naruto sembari kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang senonoh kepadamu?" Rias bertanya lagi, dengan suara datar menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Tidak, buchou" Asia tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan. "Dia itu kakakku, tak mungkin kakak melakukan hal yang senonoh kepada adiknya sendiri kan?"

"Hehehe" Kini giliran Rias yang terkekeh malu. "Yah, aku kan tidak mau kamu hidup sendiri lagi… Asia. Lagipula kamu itu adalah pelayanku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka"

"Terimakasih banyak, Buchou"

Saat mereka ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang jauh di depannya. Dan ketika Rias menajamkan matanya, kedua iris matanya memandang dengan penuh menyelidik kearah siluet yang berada di balik pintu kaca buram itu.

"Siapa itu?"

"Dia…" kemudian Naruto diam sejenak. "Tunanganku…"

 **~•~**

 **Tokyo pukul 23.45 PM**

Di salah satu gedung tertinggi di kota itu, berdiri seorang pemuda berpakaian seba hitam. Dengan jubah bermotif awan merah yang berkibar di terpa angin malam, wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam yang berada di kedua matanya dan bayangan malam semakin menambah kesan misteri padanya.

Setelah menuntaskan rasa penasaran tak tertahankan dari gadis iblis keluarga Gremory yang telah mendengar cerita tentangnya. Naruto akhirnya merasakan kembali apa itu ketenangan setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa sosok adiknya itu telah bergabung dengan Fraksi Iblis, rasa ingin tahu yang mungkin akan membuatnya memburu siapapun Iblis di kota ini karena ingin tahu apakah Asia telah dibunuh sehingga dia diubah menjadi iblis. Naruto pun tahu bahwa Asia memilih jalannya sendiri dengan harapan akan menemui kebahagiaannya. Akhirnya terpuaskan melalui cerita tentang kehidupan baru Asia yang ditemani oleh seorang laki-laki dari keluarga Hyoudou yang Naruto dengar adalah teman sekelasnya saat ini dan juga bagian dari kubu yang diikuti oleh Asia.

Namun sayang ketenangannya kembali terganggu. Ketika pendengarannya menangkap sebuah kepakan sayap yang begitu memekik telinga dan di ikuti oleh bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan, seketika sebuah senyum miring terkembang diwajahnya ketika dia tahu siapa yang mendatanginya.

"Lama tak berjumpa… Azazel"

Dan sosok yang dimaksud tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahnya. Pria paruh baya dengan yukata hitam yang menunjukkan sedikit dada bidangnya dan satu-satunya ciri yang paling mencolok adalah poni yang ia miliki. Kemudian Azazel tertawa pelan, sebelum ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Naruto? Apakah mungkin bangsa Vampire sudah menunjukkan eksistensinya"

"Jangan salah sangka, Azazel. Aku bukanlah makhluk yang menginginkan sebuah gelar ataupun menyandang nama besar." Naruto mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantung, menyodorkannya kearah Azazel. "Mau?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak.. aku tidak merokok"

"Souka" Naruto mengeluarkan pematik api dari saku bajunya, ketika sebatang nikotin itu terbakar pada bagian ujungnya, Naruto pun menyesap dan menghembuskan asap tebal ke depan. "Jadi… apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku malam-malam?"

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak" kata Naruto sambil melemparkan putung rokok yang masih panjang tersebut dari atas gedung. "Jadi? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa… hanya sekedar bertemu denganmu, aku pikir kau akan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di istana bersama dengan pelayan-pelayanmu itu"

"Aku hanya bosan dengan kehidupan seperti itu, semuanya serba mewah dan itu membuatku… tidak nyaman"

Azazel mengangguk, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jelas saja, karena kau bukan tipikal yang seperti itu. Tapi… entah kenapa ada yang janggal di sini" ujarnya begitu kata-kata terakhir terucap.

"Janggal?"

Seringai miring tersungging di wajah Azazel. "Setiap kali aku mengira sudah mengenalmu, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat… aneh. Dan juga, bau ini" Azazel mengendus sekitarnya sebelum hidungnya mengarah kepada jubah yang dikenakan Naruto. "Mungkinkah, kau meniduri putri Tauke?"

"Ha?!" Naruto meninju lengannya. "Mana mungkin, dia hanya menggunakan jubahku untuk dijadikan selimut karena kedinginan"

"Menurutku kalian cocok"

"Kau sinting" Suara Naruto getir. "Dia itu keturunan darah asli Vampire terkuat dan juga satu-satunya vampire dengan kemampuan dan bakat luar biasa. Mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi pasanganku, lagipula aku ini tidak berbakat dalam pertarungan dan pastinya aku tak bisa menjaganya"

"Hoo" Azazel menyeringai. "Ucapan yang merendah, sangat khas untuk tipikal sepertimu. Mau sampai kapan kau terus bersikap rendah diri?"

"Sampai sayapmu berubah menjadi putih"

Azazel tertawa. "Hahaha, lelucon yang bagus sekali Naruto… jadi kau ingin terus bersikap merendah sampai mati? Oh Tuhan.. jangan katakan kau juga ingin menjadi perjaka seumur hidup.. hahaha"

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Azazel"

Azazel menghentikan tawanya, lantas tersenyum. Matanya melirik kebelakang, sebelum ia melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis yang memiliki surai kuning panjang yang tergerai sampai ke pinggangnya, iris kuning keemasan yang bersinar di balik gelapnya malam dan mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih membuatnya seperti seorang putri dari khayangan. Ditambah sebuah anggrek hitam yang tersemat di rambutnya itu sangat cantik, apalagi pipinya yang selalu merona membuat nilai plus tersendiri baginya.

"N-naru-kun"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Jujur di dasar hatinya ada banyak bunga bermekaran. Siapa coba yang tidak terpesona oleh ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini, gadis yang dikarunai wajah sangat cantik, tubuh yang begitu menggoda dan juga kakinya yang-

Plak!

"M-mesum!"

Shinobu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mendelikkan matanya, semburat merah tadi semakin menebal. Lalu ia memberikan kode agar Naruto mendekat.

"Ada apa?"

Shinobu menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kakinya, sesekali ia melirik kearah Naruto dengan malu-malu. "A-anu.."

"Hm?"

"Anu…"

"Hn?" Naruto mulai menampakkan raut kesal.

"A-"

"STOP!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Shinobu dengan erat, mata onyx nya menatap dalam-dalam iris kuning tersebut. Sebuah kegiatan yang menimbulkan rona merah di wajah gadis itu semakin menebal. Mengangkat tangan itu dan mengulas senyuman tipis. "Jadi…"

Dua pasangan itu saling tatap untuk sesaat sebelum Shinobu membuang mukanya. "…a-aku ingin sekolah"

Yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tahu kalau kita itu kaum berbahaya karena telah menghabisi kubu para Fraksi yang ikut serta dalam Great War kan? Bagaimana mungkin kalau kita sekolah di tempat yang penuh dengan iblis?"

"…Ah" Shinobu membuang mukanya ketika melihat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia mencengkeram telapak tangan pemuda itu selama beberapa saat sebelum mengeraskan tubuhnya dan menurunkan genggamannya. "Aku tak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau sekolah!"

Naruto menghela nafas ketika mendapati sifat Shinobu yang satu ini, tak dapat dibantah. Kemudian ia mengumbang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, jari yang kemudian ia pakai untuk menunjuk wajah Shinobu. "Oke, oke… aku akan mengurusnya untukmu nanti"

"Yeaayy!"

Shinobu yang mendengar itu pun melonjak kegirangan sampai ia melakukan tindakan yang membuat Azazel mimisan, bagaimana tidak? Shinobu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga telentang dan menindihnya. Lalu mencium kedua pipi itu sambil sesekali memainkan kedua hidung mereka. Kegiatan itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut andai saja mereka tidak diganggu oleh suara Azazel.

"…oi anak muda, tak bisakah kau menahan diri di depan kakek tua ini?!" Naruto menoleh ke arah temannya yang entah bagaimana sudah menutup hidungnya dengan tisu. "Kau kira aku bisa diam saja melihat kalian seperti itu?"

"Ah" Naruto khilaf. "Maaf Azazel, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kami bisa mengurus diri kami masing-masing, atau dirimu yang perlu dicarikan seorang wanita? Mungkin saat ini kau sedang terkena zat perangsang dari alat yang kau buat, namun efeknya malah terkena pada dirimu sendiri"

"Vampire sialan!"

"Gomen Azazel, sepertinya sifat vampireku kambuh" Naruto mendorong tubuh Shinobu dan membawa keduanya duduk. Lalu menatap Azazel kebingungan. "Aku tahu kedatanganmu kemari pasti ada maksud lain seperti… pertolongan?"

"Oi jangan memasang muka seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena mengganggu kegiatan kalian" sahut Azazel dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Pergi kau, Da-tenshi mesum!" Azazel mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Shinobu dengan wajah bergidig ngeri ketika melihat mata kuning itu telah berubah menjadi merah. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menatap kearah pemuda dengan rambut hitam itu untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan konfrontasi dengan vampire legendaris tersebut.

"Kurang lebih" Azazel mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. "Aku hanya ingin mempercayakan masalah ini kepadamu, kebetulan kalian akan masuk kedalam Kuoh Akademy dengan begitu mungkin permintaanku akan lebih mudah"

Azazel menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam… dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"…mengawasi kubu Iblis Gremory dan Sitri." Tepat setelah mendengar kalimat Azazel, Naruto pun menaikkan satu alisnya. Tapi selama beberapa saat ia memilih untuk tetap diam ketika ia merasa Azazel akan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan… mencegah perang yang _akan_ dilakukan oleh Kokabiel"

Untuk setidaknya satu detik, angin yang tadi semilir tiba-tiba saja berhenti bertiup dan alam di sekitar mereka menjadi sunyi senyap seakan-akan udara yang menjadi penghantar suara lenyap tak bersisa. Hanya untuk melihat hawa gelap yang melecut-lecut seperti kobaran api yang tengah mengamuk memancar dari tubuh sang vampire, melapisi tubuhnya dan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang membuat Azazel membungkuk sedikit karena tekanannya, sebuah bukti kekuatan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Azazel…" Naruto berdiri dengan gerak lambat-lambat namun tidak mengurangi postur tubuhnya yang keras, sebuah tanda bahwa ia sedang _marah_. Emosi yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya, menggantikan rasa takut yang telah hilang dari dalam dirinya. "…haruskah aku membunuhnya?!"

* * *

To be Continued…

 **A/N:** Kalau ada readers yang merasa bingung dengan cerita ini, maka saya cuma bisa pundung di pojokan. Membuatnya penuh dengan pengorbanan, memeriksa satu demi satu kata untuk mengurangi Typo. Membaca ulang untuk melihat apakan Fic ini pantas untuk dibaca oleh pembaca dan membuat asumsi negatif bahwa banyak kekurangan yang ada.

Shinobu, saya ambil dari Anime Bakemonogatari. Namun yang saya gunakan adalah versi Vampire atau Wujud Dewasa nya, yang merupakan Vampire Legendaris. Dari segi fisik dan penampilan tidak ada yang berubah, mungkin hanya sifatnya yang terlalu… agresif? Mungkin.

Penampilan Naruto berubah, Rambut dan Mata miliknya itu hitam. Kekuatannya belum terungkap, mungkin akan diketahui ketika melawan Kokabiel.

Untuk pair adalah Single!Pair, saya tidak mau di cap playboy karena membuat harem :3. Namun jika ada yang ingin usul ide cerita atau kekuatan Naruto, saya akan terima dan hargai itu. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya nanti, apakah pas untuk karakter Naruto atau tidak… untuk saat ini saya cuma memfokuskan pada kekuatan fisik yang di atas rata-rata seperti kekuatan Vampire pada umumnya.

.

Please give your review to motivate me.

Arigatou, and see you later…

* * *

Zhanr, out~


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto meletakkan segelas bir yang baru saja ditenggaknya. Puncak gedung itu masih lengang. Azazel hanya mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Diam.

"Kalau kau ingin bercerita sesuatu, aku dengan senang hati mendengarkan, Azazel." Naruto akhirnya bicara, menatap Azazel di hadapannya.

Azazel mendongak, balas menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum tipis.

Azazel mengusap lagi wajahnya. Mengela napas resah.

"Sejak pertama kali aku mendapatkan informasi tentang perang yang akan dilakukan oleh Kokabiel, aku sebenarnya hendak meringkusnya pada saat itu juga. Lagipula, itu adalah masalah yang sangat besar, tidak semua makhluk dari Dunia Akhirat akan menerima semua itu-"

Naruto tersenyum. "Baik. Kalau kau hanya bersedia bercerita kepadaku. Shinobu bisa meninggalkan tempat ini, jika perlu kalau kau membutuhkan kekuatan maka aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku, Naruto… Aku selalu merasa bisa mengatasinya. Sejak kecil aku selalu menyelesaikan masalah sendirian. Shinobu bisa tetap disini, dia bisa menjadi saksi kalau tidak ada hubungan yang mencolok dan membahayakan di antara kita sehingga Fraksi Vampire takkan mencurigaimu."

Shinobu tidak jadi beranjak pergi, kembali duduk.

"Dua minggu yang lalu di Grigory, Dulio mendapatkan laporan dari salah satu Gereja Besar Orthodoks dan Gereja Katolik Vatikan mengatakan kalau Tiga dari tujuh senjata suci di curi oleh Kokabiel dan membunuh semua penjaga yang ada disana." Azazel memulai penjelasannya.

"Senjata suci?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Excalibur…"

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Oke, lanjutkan."

"Pihak gereja yang mengetahui hal itu mengirim dua gadis muda bernama Xenovia dan Shidou Irina, untuk mengambil kembali Excalibur yang dicuri. Usut punya usut, kedua gadis ini juga pemegang Excalibur yang di baptis langsung oleh Michael." Azazel berhenti sejenak, menoleh, kemudian melanjutkan cerita. "Dalam kelompok Kokabiel, ada pihak gereja yang berperan penting di dalamnya. Yaitu Balba Galilei, salah satu dari pihak gereja yang pernah ikut serta dalam penempaan Ketujuh Excalibur yang telah dipecah pertama kali. Kemudian kau pasti sudah menyadari kalau kekuatan dua gadis gereja itu tidak akan mampu mengalahkan pemegang Jabatan Cadre dalam Organisasi Grigori, kemungkinan terburuk… Excalibur mereka juga akan diambil."

"Penyatuan kah?" gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya.

"Penyatuan apa?" Azazel menyipitkan matanya sesaat, bertanya dengan nada tidak sabar. Naruto sepertinya tidak tertarik membahasnya. Satu menit dia hanya asyik bertatap muka dengan Shinobu.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, Azazel." Naruto menjawab Azazel. Dia menatap pisau kecil itu lebih sekasama, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Shinobu. "Dari awal Excalibur diciptakan oleh Kami-sama hanyalah satu buah, lalu hancur dan ditempa ulang oleh pihak Gereja menjadi tujuh pedang suci dengan kekuatan yang berbeda. Apa yang kau katakan dari awal sudah membuatku tahu kalau Pendeta bernama Balba itu ingin menyatukan semuanya dan menjadikannya seperti Excalibur yang pertama. Dengan begitu kekuatannya akan jauh lebih besar daripada terpisah."

Azazel menggigit bibir, berpikir. Naruto sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia sudah menyadarinya dari awal, dari saat dia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Rahasia apapun yang dia simpan, Naruto sudah tahu dan akan menemukan jawabannya. Lalu mengapa pemuda ini memberikan petunjuk kalau Excalibur akan disatukan? Itulah yang membuat Azazel bingung sampai saat ini.

Bukannya berpikiran negatif ataupun apa, hanya saja Azazel tahu bagaimana sifat dari Kokabiel. Dia adalah salah satu sosok yang terkenal ke angkuhannya, dan selalu merendahkan siapapun yang memiliki kekuatan dibawahnya. Karena hal itulah, Azazel yakin kalau Kokabiel tidak akan menggunakan senjata buatan orang lain demi kepentingannya, ia lebih memilih menggunakan tombaknya yang faktanya lebih kuat dari senjata tersebut. Itulah menurut Azazel. Lalu untuk apa Excalibur disatukan?

"Aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu, Azazel." Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya, dan ketika Azazel menatap tangan Naruto lagi-lagi ia mendapati segelas bir di tangan pemuda tersebut. "Kalau aku ingin menebak, maka Kokabiel memiliki kartu AS untuk menggunakan Excalibur yang disatukan tersebut. Yang pastinya, Kokabiel membuat dirinya sebagai pengalih dan kartu AS tersebut yang akan menyelesaikan misinya. Dan aku ragu kalau pihak yang diincar oleh Kokabiel bisa bertahan selama tiga puluh menit."

"Memang itulah yang kutakutkan. Lebih dari itu, aku sangat yakin Kubu Gremory dan Sitri takkan mampu melawan Kokabiel dengan kekuatan mereka, bahkan dengan pihak gereja yang ikut andil. Meskipun peerage mereka memiliki Boosted Gear dan Vritra." Azazel mengaku. Kini ia menghela nafas seperti sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

"Oh, Boosted Gear kah?"

Azazel mengangguk. "Kubu Gremory, pion mereka memegang Boosted Gear yang alhasil memakan delapan bidak."

"Bukankah dengan begitu seharusnya dia bisa mengatasi Kokabiel sendirian?"

Azazel menggeleng.

"Hyoudou Issei, pemegang Boosted Gear saat ini. Mendapatkan Boosted Gear secara kebetulan karena dalam dirinya memiliki hasrat yang sangat kompetitif dan keinginan yang kuat. Satu bulan yang lalu, di taman Kuoh, dia tewas di tangan salah satu bawahanku yang membangkang," Kelopak mata itu tertutup dengan perlahan. Mencoba untuk merilekskan tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kubu Gremory yang pasalnya sudah mengetahui kalau ada Sacred Gear di tubuh anak itu pun mulai mengawasinya. Namun dalam satu waktu ia cukup bingung dengan situasinya, tidak mungkin ia mengajak seorang manusia untuk masuk ke dalam Fraksi Iblis di usianya yang sekarang, terlebih lagi kalau anak itu menolak. Bisa-bisa kaum dunia akhirat akan menghancurkan dunia manusia karena status mereka yang ketahuan. Karena hal itulah, Kubu Gremory memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hyoudou Issei terbunuh, dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah menjadikannya bagian dari peeragenya tanpa ada penolakan."

"Iblis memang seperti itu dari dulu, Azazel." Naruto menghela nafas, dan menatap gadis disebelahnya. "Shinobu, bisa ambilkan aku segelas bir lagi?"

"Tidak Naru, kamu sudah terlalu banyak minum bir. Bisa-bisa kamu mabuk." Tepis Shinobu ringan disertai dengan senyuman tipis. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak pernah berubah.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Azazel kembali untuk sesaat… dan kemudian menutup matanya. Rasa lelah kini membasuh dirinya, dan mencoba untuk membawanya ke alam mimpi.

"Dunia ini butuh eksekutor." Azazel berkata tiba-tiba.

Naruto hanya melihat Azazel beberapa waktu, memutuskan dan berpikir dengan perkataan yang dimaksudkan. "Sayang sekali Azazel, eksekutor yang kita ketahui sudah tewas saat Great War… dan tidak ada yang mampu menjadi seperti dirinya sampai saat ini, bahkan para Maou atau Petinggi Fraksi saat ini. **Lucifer** , hanya dia satu-satunya yang mampu membuat dunia ini merasakan kehancuran yang dialaminya… Kena'ifan, Ketaatan, Pengkhianatan, dan juga Penderitaan…"

Yang patut dipuji, Azazel tidak menyela, sama sekali.

"Matanya itu, Naruto. Aku bisa melihat." Katanya. "Dia _tahu_ apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tahu dan dia menikmatinya. Kita hanya binatang buruan baginya. Hanya sekawanan tikus, dan dia kucing, dan dia senang bermain-main dengan kita."

"Hanya saja waktu itu aku bertarung bersama Lucifer, kami berdua berpartner untuk melawan semua para pendosa. Dia selalu bercerita kepadaku, bahwa tidak ada keadilan di dunia ini selama hatimu selalu hitam. Bahkan di akhir hayatnya pun dia masih bisa tersenyum kepadaku."

Azazel menghela nafas. "Dan dari kejadian masa lalu itu, kalian berdua memanglah yang paling mengerikan. Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak makhluk dari Tiga Fraksi yang sudah kau habisi?"

"…sembilan ratus ribu, mungkin?"

Shinobu menengadah menatapnya, ada sorot bertanya di matanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Yah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada saat itu," di wajah Naruto kini sudah terpasang ekspresi bingung seakan tidak tahu mengekspresikan pendapatnya. "Akulah yang menghabisi Keluarga Vampire, menghancurkan Datensi, Mempermalukan kaum Iblis dan membunuh ratusan ribu Malaikat."

Azazel duduk dalam posisi istirahat di tempat sembari mendongakkan kepalanya. "Karena itulah aku bilang dia paling mengerikan jika bersama Lucifer, aku pun tak tahu bagaimana bisa Vampire bego itu bisa berteman dengan Lucifer sang Eksekutor."

"Pada saat itu yang aku pikirkan adalah membalaskan dendam ayahku yang dibunuh oleh Tiga Fraksi, dan kemudian Lucifer mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan aku bantuan," Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Shinobu membaringkan kepalanya di atas pahanya. "Maaf Azazel, saat ini aku sedang lelah. Aku besok akan pergi ke Kuoh Akademi, jadi bisakah kau menunda perbincangan ini lain waktu?"

Azazel mengangguk, segera berdiri.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, maafkan aku yang telah mengganggu kalian. Yah, lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kubutuhkan." Sahut Azazel sambil berbalik. Ketika dia tiba di pinggir pagar, ia mengembangkan enam sayap hitamnya. "Terimakasih atas malam ini."

"Yah, pergilah. Aku ingin tidur, hari ini cukup melelahkan."

"Oh, Naruto-kun? Seharusnya kau menghilangkan sifat suka merendahmu itu," kata Azazel sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Tauke pernah bilang kepadaku kalau ayahmu adalah Leluhur Ketiga, dan kau adalah pewaris satu-satunya yang telah berlatih banyak darinya. Kau mungkin tidak setuju dengan pendapatku ini, tapi kau _**jauh**_ lebih kuat dari apa yang kaupikir."

Sepeninggal Azazel, Naruto sempat dibuat termenung, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bahwa tiap orang punya hak untuk memiliki pendapat berbeda. Sembari mengangkat bahu, vampire berambut hitam kelam itu membalik tubuhnya, menyesap betapa wanginya paha gadis yang sedang memangku kepalanya, hanya untuk mendapat sebuah elusan yang sangat lembut di kepalanya.

"Yah, aku juga berharap seperti itu, Azazel."

* * *

 **~••~**

 **Kedalaman Matamu**

.

.

.

Genre :

 **Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Supranatural, etc**

.

.

.

Rating:

 **M**

.

.

.

Pair :

 **[Naruto x Shinobu]**

 **.**

.

.

Warning:

 **Newbie, typo(s), abal, Semi!Evil, OOC, OC, Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru, Melenceng dari alur, etc**

.

.

.

 **Summary:**

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang perjalanan hidup, melalui pertarungan demi pertarungan, untuk memeluk erat semua kebencian dan rasa sakit. Mata ini, menjadi saksi atas hembusan angin yang tertawa dan juga sinar hampa matahari yang bahkan tak mampu menembus… kedalaman mata ini.

.

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

[Blablabla] = perkataan asing

" **Blablabla"** = perkataan kemampuan

.

.

 **Desclaimer:** This is just fiction, purely to entertain the reader and justify the way my writing is difficult to understand. And I do not mind anyone who wants to read.

Selamat membaca!

 **~••~**

 **Naruto-sensei…**

Chapter 2

* * *

Shinobu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengalihkan wajah, alisnya bertaut seperti sedang bingung. Ketika dia melihat kekasihnya sedang menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan, suaranya terdengar kecil dan pelan, namun di sana Shinobu mendapati ada secercah umpatan. "Shinobu, kau tahu kan kalau aku itu tidak suka belajar? T-tapi kenapa kau juga mendaftarkanku ke dalam sekolah ini?!"

Shinobu menyela dengan meraih kedua pipi remaja yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menggerakkannya agar mereka saling tatap. "Tentu saja, aku mana mau sekolah sendirian di tempat yang penuh dengan manusia. Lagipula kamu tidak akan membiarkan aku menghisap darah mereka satu per satu, bukan?"

Naruto memejamkan mata sembari mengumpat. "Sial."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Shinobu menepuk tangannya dan mengulas senyuman manis. "Lebih baik kita bergegas."

"T-tunggu dulu! T-tapi kenapa aku harus menjadi guru?!"

Shinobu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa, kalau aku yang menjadi guru. Nanti kamu malah asik main dengan gadis lain!"

"Hah…?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. "…ya nggak lah! Aku nggak punya tujuan seperti itu!"

"T-tapi kan, aku…"

Belum sempat gadis berambut pirang itu berkata lebih lanjut, Naruto lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangan Shinobu sebelum menariknya berjalan menuju taman.  
"Naru?"

Shinobu terus bungkam sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di salah satu tempat duduk. Vampire muda dengan rambut yang panjangnya mencapai pinggang itu dipaksa untuk duduk dan memperhatikan kalau sang pemuda tengah menunjuknya sembari memberi sebuah perintah singkat. "Duduk."

Sementara Naruto pergi ke arah mesin minuman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat nya duduk, Shinobu tak yakin apakah dia langsung menuruti perintah itu tanpa protes karena dia masih belum ngeh, bahkan nada suara yang digunakan kekasihnya itu mengingatkannya pada pertempuran di Great War. Menyadari betapa seriusnya situasi yang dialaminya sekarang ini.

Lamunan singkat Shinobu tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh Naruto yang telah kembali dengan dua gelas minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Naruto kepadanya. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

"Y-ya." Shinobu berucap singkat sambul menerima minuman itu.

Naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman untuk duduk di samping Shinobu, menghembuskan napas lelahnya untuk kesekian kalinya untuk memastikan kalau dirinya tidak salah berkata yang mungkin akan menyakiti perasaan gadis di sebelahnya ini. "Maaf kalau aku-"

Sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Shinobu telah bergerak cepat untuk mencubit dan menjewer kedua pipi Naruto. "Jangan minta maaf."

"Thaphi-"

"Jangan minta maaf." Shinobu mengulangi dengan suara yang lebih tegas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, kamu pasti tidak ingin aku terlibat dengan semua ini bukan?"

"Hah?" Naruto yang tidak sadar seperti apa gejolak hati Shinobu hanya menautkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kamu mungkin cukup kuat untuk mengatasi masalahmu sendiri," dia berbisik sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata onyx Naruto. "Tapi disaat inilah aku benci dengan sikapmu yang tidak memikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri."

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kedua tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya mengepal erat. "…tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa jaga diri. Yang terpenting kamu-"

…

Dan suara tamparan terdengar

…

"Kamu pikir apa yang kamu lakukan bisa membuatku bahagia?!" Shinobi mendesis, tangannya terasa perih dan warna merah membekas disana. Kepalanya tertunduk di ikuti dengan sebuah tangan yang mengepal erat. "Apa yang kalian katakan tadi malam… selalu membuatku kepikiran. **Kokabiel** , salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh yang memegang Jabatan Cadre, dan juga makhluk yang selamat dari Great War. Apabila kita menambahkan fakta kalau dia memiliki anak buah yang tangguh, aku yakin sekali kamu akan kesulitan melawannya! Apakah kamu tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri?!" Shinobu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, isak tangis mulai terdengar di pendengaran Naruto. "Kenapa… kenapa kamu selalu seperti ini?"

Naruto tersenyum, senyuman tipis yang sama persis dengan apa yang Shinobu lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan diri sendiri, karena setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang maka aku tidak punya penyesalan."

Entah kenapa, melihat senyuman itu membuat Shinobu terhenyak. Setiap kali pemuda itu menampilkan senyumannya, yang terlihat hanyalah rasa pedih yang selalu ia simpan, seolah-olah dia lebih memilih untuk mengembunyikan rasa sakitnya hanya untuk membahagiakan orang lain. Namun, sayangnya… Naruto bukanlah vampire biasa yang ia temui. Naruto bukanlah tipe yang bisa membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia dengan semua itu. Karena dimatanya, semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga. Bahkan tidak sama sekali.

Tapi belum sempat ia menjawab pernyataan tersebut, Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Nee Shinobu," Naruto berlutut di depan gadis itu sembari mengamati wajahnya dengan teliti. "Aku mengerti kenapa kamu ingin mengajakku sekolah, tapi membuatku meninggalkan masalah yang pernah kutinggalkan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Suatu hari kamu akan sadar bahwa masalah yang kamu tinggalin nggak pernah bener-bener hilang. Dan, pada akhirnya kamu tetap harus ulang dari nol."

Shinobi memasang wajah kecewanya. "Tapi… aku tidak ingin kita bertarung kembali. Peperangan hanya akan meninggalkan kisah pahit yang sulit untuk dikecap oleh lidah, dan hal itu akan membuat salah satu dari kita merasa kehilangan."

Naruto mengamati gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depannya itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Shinobu. "Kalau kamu pikir begitu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya. Aku janji akan kembali."

Shinobu nampak tidak puas. "Janji?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi. "Aku janji."

Shinobu bergerak gelisah untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab sembari membuang muka. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke sekolah?"

"…B-baiklah."

 **..o.O.o..**

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Shinobu mendengar erangan dari pemuda di sampingnya, ia hanya bisa terkekeh kecil sambil mengulas senyuman tipis ketika melihat tingkah lakunya. Merasakan betapa damai dan hangat kehidupannya ketika tanpa dilingkupi oleh peperangan dan pertarungan, terlebih lagi dengan status seorang 'pelajar' maka Shinobu tidak perlu repot-repot mengatasi masalah dengan kemampuannya. Toh, disini ada Ketua OSIS yang merupakan seorang iblis, jadi dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan sedikitpun kekuatannya.

Jika Shinobu merasa senang ketika datang ke tempat ini, maka bagi Naruto semua ini adalah penderitaan. Dia sudah mengenal betul apa itu sekolah, meskipun statusnya sebagai veteran di Great War.. tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa sekolah untuk mempelajari kembali kemampuannya dalam bersosialisasi. Sialnya, ketika dia ingin menolak hal tersebut, Shinobu malah memberikan alasan untuk memata-matai Klan Gremory dan Sitri dari dekat.

Andai saja Shinobu tidak bersamanya saat ini, mungkin dia sudah mengundurkan diri setelah baru saja masuk.

Ketika melihat bangunan sudah terlihat di hadapannya, tidak perlu menunggu lama Shinobu menarik Naruto dengan senangnya. Gadis itu juga seperti merasa dalam daerahnya sendiri, memberikan senyuman manis kepada pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya. Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Dan walaupun menyadari tatapan murid-murid yang mengarah kepada dirinya, ia berusaha untuk menghiraukannya. Karena ia tidak perlu terkejut atau heran ketika menyadari bahwa dari semua murid di lapangan, dia hanya mengenal dua orang ketika gadis berambut merah menyambutnya di ikuti oleh Asia dibelakangnya.

"O-onii-san."

Naruto berhenti tepat satu meter di hadapan Rias dan Asia, mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk mengulas wajah menderita untuk memperlihatkan keengganannya untuk memasuki wilayah ini. Tapi ketika Shinobu mencubit pinggangnya, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat, untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak senang dalam hatinya. Naruto dengan wajah menahan sakit di pinggannya pun menyunggingkan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"H-hai, Asia dan Gremory."

Rias menyipitkan mata, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan sikap sopan pemuda di depannya. Iris matanya melirik Shinobu dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum kembali menatap kearah Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Jangan-jangan kalian-" Rias menghentikan ucapannya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika melihat Naruto tengah menepuk tangannya satu kali.

"Tidak-tidak, aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mengambil Asia dari kalian. Bukankah Asia lebih suka dengan lingkungannya yang sekarang?" Naruto menjawab sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghiraukan tatapan tajam Shinobu yang membuatnya gugup. "D-dan juga… untuk mengisi waktu luang, ah! Ya… mengisi waktu luang!"

Dahi Rias berkerut ketika mendengar tingkah aneh dari sosok yang ia duga sangat berwibawa tersebut, tapi dari gerak-gerik pasangan itu membuatnya memasang ekspresi waspada. Mungkin bagi orang biasa tidak akan kentara, tapi Rias yang sejauh ini mendalami perasaan orang lain setidaknya cukup mengerti bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh mereka.

"Mengisi waktu luang?" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak meringis ketika suara yang dilontarkan oleh Rias berisi dengusan yang sama sekali tidak disembunyikan. "Benarkah?"

"Kalaupun kami memiliki rahasia, bukankah itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu?" Shinobu maju satu langkah di hadapan Naruto, membuat Rias mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika senyuman sinis telah terpasang diwajah cantik itu. "Apa yang kami lakukan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui itu."

"Sayangnya aku menyangkal semua itu, kalian berada dalam teritori Iblis tepatnya dalam naungan Klan Gremory," gadis iblis itu memajukan dadanya mencoba membalas. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk kalian, tetapi karena kemarin adalah wilayah kalian aku masih bisa menahan diri."

"Oh begitukah?" Shinobu kembali mendengus, wajahnya mendongak sedikit seakan memandang rendah Rias. "Siapa yang bilang kalau bumi adalah wilayah kalian? Jika kami ingin, maka dari dulu tempat ini sudah kami jadikan rata dengan tanah."

"Hah?" Rias menaikkan satu alisnya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh, iblis kecil seperti kalian tidak akan pernah mengerti. Tapi, jika kita bertarung untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan… apakah kalian yakin bisa menang?"

Wajah Rias berubah sangar. "Kau-!"

"Shinobu, tenanglah," Suara Naruto menyela sembari menarik bahu kekasihnya itu kebelakang. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin sekolah disini dan memulai kehidupan yang damai? Kenapa di hari pertamamu malah membuat masalah sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang berisi ketidaksukaan membuat Shinobu melebarkan matanya, yang kemudian menutup mata dan menarik napas. Tidak beberapa detik kemudian, Shinobu kembali menegakkan postur tubuhnya dan dia kembali menjadi seperti biasa. "Baik, Naruto-kun."

"Asia," panggilan Naruto membuat Asia menoleh kearahnya. "Tolong, kami hanya ingin menikmati masa hidup yang tersisa, bisakah kamu menjelaskan kepada Buchou-mu agar tidak salah paham?"

Asia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Dengan sebuah erangan panjang, Naruto kembali berjalan di ikuti oleh Shinobu di belakangnya. "Baiklah, jaa ne… kita akan bertemu lagi."

…yah, melarikan diri dari situasi semacam ini adalah idenya sendiri. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya, karena Naruto tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan dalih 'Pertengkaran wanita'. Karena jika ia sampai tersangkut dalam masalah itu, bisa-bisa harga dirinya hilang saat ini juga. Terlebih lagi mengingat area tempat konfrontasi tersebut, Naruto yakin sekali bahwa hal ini akan memicu pandangan buruk para murid terhadapnya.

…yah, setidaknya ia tidak ingin hari pertamanya menjadi guru adalah kesan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Rias mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela, ia tampak kesal akibat perdebatan tadi karena dirinya merasa bahwa telah kalah dari gadis itu. Dengan wajah jengkelnya ia menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan sembari menyimpan sebuah amarah yang membara dalam hatinya, amarah yang ditujukan kepada _cewek_ yang telah berani-beraninya mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum.

Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Rias, ada apa denganmu?"

Suara itu berasal dari Sona. Rias hanya menggeleng, berusaha untuk menampilkan senyuman untuk membuat Sona tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah kegugupan karena melihat kacamata Sona yang tiba-tiba saja berkilat terkena sinar matahari.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku, Rias. Dari wajahmu, sudah terlihat sekali bahwa kau sedang kesal. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatmu kesal adalah hal menarik bagiku."

Sial bagi Rias, segala hal yang ia coba untuk rahasiakan tidak pernah bisa disembunyikan dari Sona. Tapi Rias tidak peduli, karena Sona tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini.

"Berisik!" walaupun rasa kesal dalam hatinya telah meningkat bagaikan bara obor, Rias dapat tetap tenang ketika jam pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi. Kekesalan ini bukan berarti dia telah kalah, karena besok dan besoknya lagi ia harus membalaskan dendam itu.

Kemudian masuklah seorang guru berambut hitam dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Dan membuat suasana kelas mendadak sepi.

"Hah, merepotkan," sosok itu menghela napas berat dan menatap seisi kelas dengan wajah malasnya. "Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, guru baru yang akan menggantikan Kotsubo-sensei sebagai guru olahraga."

"KAU!" Rias tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat seluruh pandangan tertuju kearahnya. Rias yang telah secara terang-terangan mengekspos bahwa dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan guru ini pun langsung membuang mukanya dan kembali duduk ditempatnya. Mengacuhkan seringaian dan kekehan kecil dari bibir Sona yang entah kenapa membuat Rias sangat jengkel melihatnya.

"Ahaha, rupanya kau Gremory…" Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil tersenyum gugup. "Ah, ya! Kalian juga mendapat satu teman baru," seluruh kelas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba bergeser dan menampakkan gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat kesamping. "Bisa perkenalkan dirimu, nona… Namikaze." Naruto mengecilkan suaranya di akhir.

"KAU!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan matanya ke arah Rias. "Gremory-san," dia memanggil singkat. "Bisakah anda tenang sebentar?"

Rias nampak terkejut, namun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali. "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya terkejut." Rias membungkukkan kepalanya, namun itu tidak mengindahkan fakta bahwa gadis dengan rambut pirang dan berambut merah itu saling tatap dan menghasilkan pancaran listrik dari kedua matanya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya kembali dan entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada hari ini. Setidaknya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menjalani apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang atau mungkin berusaha agat tetap bisa bertahan untuk beberapa waktu lebih lama. Ia tidak akan berhenti jika ada suatu pekerjaan yang membutuhkan perhatiannya sendiri, ia akan melakukan semua itu hingga tanpa ada permasalahan lain yang muncul. Namun, sayangnya ia tidak menyangka kalau hari-hari yang ia rasa akan damai dan tenang untuk menjalankan misi harus pupus hanya karena dua gadis itu.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas lelah. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shinobu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali menatap seisi kelas untuk menemukan tempat yang kosong untuk ditempati oleh kekasihnya tersebut. "Baiklah, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah datar dan kacamata di atas hidungnya. Kalau sudah, silahkan kalian pergi ke ruang ganti untuk latihan di lapangan."

Perempatan di dahi Sona berkedut ketika mendengar guru baru itu memberikan sebutan untuknya. Dengan segera ia berdiri. "Maaf sensei, sebelum kita turun bisakah kita melakukan perkenalan terlebih dahulu?" Sona mendorong kacamatanya yang melorot. "Tentu saja, untuk menghindari sebutan anehmu kepada kami."

"…ah maaf sebelumnya. Tapi tentu saja, _gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah datar dan kacamata di atas hidung_ ," Naruto tersenyum dengan mata yang berbentuk huruf n, untuk menghindari tatapan tajam Sona yang terus mengarah kepadanya. "Sensei tidak akan melupakan itu, karena materi kita saat latihan nanti akan diselingi dengan perkenalan diri kalian satu per satu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sona terdiam. Bibirnya bergetar dan dengan cepat ia membungkukkan kepalanya. "Gomen kalau aku sudah meragukanmu."

"Tentu…" Naruto menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, memasang wajah berpikir sambil melihat absen untuk mengetahui nama gadis itu. Tapi tak sampai lima detik ia menjatuhkan absen itu di atas meja dengan wajah malas. Kemudian dia mendongak. "…tapi kau tidak perlu canggung dengan sensei, gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah datar dan kacamata di atas hidung."

"BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

…setelah itu, hanya terdengar kekehan kecil dari seisi ruangan. Tak terkecuali Rias yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat teman semasa kecilnya itu menampakkan emosinya ketika berhadapan guru baru ini.

* * *

Sudah terlalu lama Sona tidak merasa sekesal ini.

Ia menatap gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Matanya terpejam, namun senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya sedikit pun. Menandakan gadis itu tengah bahagia.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai ketika dia melepas ikat rambutnya yang berbentuk kupu-kupu, tampak seperti helaian sutra yang lembut. Sementara setiap inci tubuhnya terpampang bebas di hadapan gadis lain yang tanpa sungkan menatap iri pemandangan itu.

Sedikit membandingkan dirinya dengan gadis itu, Sona menggelengkan kepalanya ketika merasa bahwa perbedaan fisik dirinya dengan gadis itu sangatlah berbeda. Mungkin dalam hal kecantikan, Sona bisa dibilang tidak kalah. Tapi jika soal fisik, Sona sedikit ragu.

Dan hatinya terselimuti perasaan kesal yang sangat jarang ia rasakan.

Ia memang tidak mengenal perempuan ini dengan baik, pengetahuannya hanya terbatas pada biodata yang dikirimkan saat pendaftaran. Itupun tidak banyak. Dan tak satupun dari data itu berkesan, hanya marga yang dimiliki oleh perempuan itu sama dengan milik guru baru itu.

Tapi dengan pengetahuan yang sedikit itulah Sona tahu ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia bergegas beranjak pergi, lalu menutup pintu lokernya dengan perlahan.

Dan Shinobu menyadari pandangan itu.

Shinobu mungkin akan tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit jika saja fikiran buruk mulai melintas di kepalanya, dan ia langsung memakai pakaian olahraganya.

Sial.

Antara menggerutu dan setengah kesal, mengabaikan para perempuan yang menatap tubuhnya. Shinobu segera meninggalkan ruang ganti secepat yang ia bisa. Jujur saja, Shinobu merasa kesal karena ia yakin sekali bahwa dari pandangan yang dilayangkan oleh Sona terhadap dirinya adalah sebuah pandangan menyelidik. Mungkin ia masih merasa beruntung karena Sona belum tahu bahwa ia dan Naruto merupakan kaum dari Fraksi Vampire. Tapi, Shinobu sangat yakin sekali bahwa tak sampai beberapa hari mungkin Sona akan menyadari siapakah dia yang sebenarnya.

Dan itu semua akan dibocorkan oleh Rias Gremory.

Menyedihkan.

Karena dari semua hal yang Shinobu ketahui, ia tidak pernah mempercayai orang yang berada disekitarnya lebih dari batasan normal, mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Shinobu yang merupakan keturunan vampire murni sudah diajarkan beberapa hal untuk tidak langsung percaya kepada orang lain. Terlebih lagi itu adalah Fraksi Iblis yang merupakan musuh alaminya.

Yah, itu tidak berarti dia perlu melakukan hal yang paranoid.

Sehingga orang lain tidak mencurigainya bahkan tidak akan mempedulikannya.

..

..

..

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon yang berada di halaman sekolah tersebut. Pepohonan yang berada di belasan meter dari gedung utama Sekolah, dengan kursi panjang maupun jenis lainnya tersusun secara rapi.

Tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut, terdapat lapangan lari berbentuk oval yang saat ini digunakan oleh kelas lain. Ketika berlari, siswi yang memiliki dada lebih besar dari yang lain pasti menyebabkan guncangan yang membuat para kaum adam menahan liurnya agar tidak menetes.

Tapi, bukan itu yang Naruto perhatikan saat ini. Ia tidak melihat ataupun merasakan nafsu hanya karena pemandangan itu. Atau setidaknya begitu yang dia pikirkan. Naruto lebih memilih untuk menatap murid-muridnya yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi masing-masing, jika para perempuan sebagian besar menatap dirinya… maka yang laki-laki lebih sibuk mencari alasan untuk menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat gunung bergetar di belakang mereka atau menggunakan dalih 'kepala lelah' sehingga mereka mengambil gerakan memutar kepalanya.

"Sensei…"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. "Hm… ya, Sitri-san?"

"Jangan bilang kau memilih tempat bersandar karena kau mempunyai kebiasaan untuk melihat perempuan basah akan keringat saat olahraga?" Suara itu terdengar kecewa. "Jika hal itu benar, maka sensei tidak ada bedanya dengan Trio Mesum sekolah."

"Ahaha, tidak… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari, yang kemudian jari itu ia gunakan untuk menunjuk Sona. "Tapi… aku tidak mempermasalahkan para lelaki yang mencoba untuk mengintip mereka. Karena itulah yang membuat laki-laki berbeda dengan perempuan, tidak ada laki-laki yang normal jika tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan seperti itu."

"Untukmu yang selalu berpikir negatif tentang lelaki, sebaiknya kurangi kebiasaan itu," Naruto kembali tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. "Kau tak mau bukan? Jika kekasihmu menganggap dirimu terlalu paranoid?"

"…itu memang benar," iris violetnya yang terbuka kini tertuju kepada mata onyx tersebut. "Tapi sebagian besar perempuan di sekolah ini tidak menyukai adanya lelaki semacam itu, karena apa yang mereka lakukan seakan-akan lebih penting daripada memerhatikan kekasih mereka sendiri."

"Mah mah… aku tak percaya kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, Sitri-san." Naruto menutup matanya, tubuh melunak dengan seketika lalu membuka matanya kembali sambil menatap satu per satu muridnya.

"Sebagai Ketua OSIS, itu hal yang wajar."

Naruto tidak menjawab, tidak memberikan balasan yang menunjukkan penolakan. Hanya deru nafas yang tenang. "Sitri-san… bukankah kau terlihat… terlalu kaku?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rias yang entah kenapa diam sedari tadi, lalu kembali bergerak menatap kearah Shinobu yang hanya tersenyum dan kembali lagi ke Sona.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dari sudut pandang orang lain, tapi aku merasa apa yang kulakukan sudah benar. Tapi jujur saja, aku sangat membenci laki-laki."

Meskipun dirinya mencoba nada yang tegas, namun lama kelamaan suara itu mati di setiap detiknya. Namun, dirinya tidak merasa itu diperlukan sama sekali untuk saat ini. Karena memberikan peringatan kepada makhluk yang sangat ia benci adalah salah satu tujuannya ada di sekolah ini.

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu di depan gurumu sendiri, Sitri-san." Naruto tersenyum, meskipun dirinya sangat yakin sekali bahwa ekspresinya telah menggelap. "Sebenci apapun kau dengan laki-laki, tolong jangan dibahas di depan kami. Karena hal itulah yang akan memperburuk pandangan laki-laki terhadap perempuan."

Bagaikan patung, gadis itu terdiam dengan sendirinya. Tidak terbiasa mendengar perkataan seperti itu kesekian kalinya. Bagaikan pengalaman baru yang sangat aneh, namun simpel. Guru itu tidak bergerak dari itu, hanya mengangkat buku absen yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya dan memanggil lalu menatap murid yang mengangkat tangan tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah. Kita akan memulai pemanasan terlebih dahulu," Naruto mengangkat stopwatch yang berada di tangannya, kemudian menunjuk kearah pepohonan besar yang berada ratusan meter di ujung halaman. "Larilah secepat yang kalian bisa untuk sampai kesana, tentunya yang terakhir akan mendapat hukuman dari sensei."

Kali ini perkataan Naruto menimbulkan reaksi terkejut bagi mereka, dengan cepat mereka merenggangkan otot kaki dan melemaskan lehernya. Hanya dengan mendengar Naruto menyerukan angka tiga, mereka langsung berlari menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan sebagai garis finish.

Melihat Shinobu yang menjadi pelari terakhir akibat diganggu oleh Rias dan Sona, Naruto memejamkan mata dan memijit batang hidungnya. Lalu kepalanya mendongak, menatap kearah kekkai yang menyelubungi Akademi Kuoh dengan kuatnya. Sebuah kekkai yang akan hancur beberapa hari lagi, dan akan menjadi peristiwa yang memicu peristiwa besar.

…Yah, setidaknya Naruto bisa merasakan kembali masa mudanya sebelum berakhir dengan tubuh remuk dan identitasnya yang akan terbongkar.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued~**

Authors Note: Hola… gomen kalau baru update setelah sekian bulan. Saya tidak akan menyangkal alasan bahwa saya telah berencana discontinued pada saat itu, tapi ketika melihat kembali FFn yang terlihat mulai sepi. Maka saya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan cerita ini.

Bagaimana penilaian kalian? Aneh kah? Rumit kah?

Dalam Fic ini, saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Fraksi Vampire saat ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan vampire lain di canon DxD… jadi jangan samakan alurnya yang akan bertemu dengan vampire di dunia DxD. Cerita ini saya buat penuh dengan imajinasi, meskipun alurnya terlihat mengikuti alur cannon.

Pair disini tidak Harem, saya sudah memutuskan untuk memilih Shinobu (dewasa) dalam anime bakemonogatari. Dan untuk cerita, saya tidak akan terlalu fokus pada Action, lagipula saya juga nggak begitu hebat dalam menulis pertarungan.

Yah, pokoknya begitu deh. Maaf kalau wordnya pendek...

Tadaimaa… Zhanriyasha kembali. *dikacangin*

Zhanr, out!


End file.
